Many materials such as chemicals and medicaments are applied with an applicator. Typically, the material to be applied is contained in bulk form, such as a bottle or jar into which the applicator is dipped. This is often inconvenient and results in potential contamination. Applicators that provide a single use are often desired. Of even more convince are pre-dosed singe use applicators. There have been attempts to pre-dose applicators with a liquid material. However, over a period of time the liquid may dissipate reducing shelf-life or longevity of the pre-dosed applicator. A pre-dosed application is discloses in United States Patent Application Publication US 2006/0063128 entitled “Pre-Dosed Applicator and Applicator System Including Dispensing of Multi-part Dental Materials” invented by Dragan, herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a pre-dosed applicator that has a dried material thereon placing the material in an inactive stable state until reactivated. While this was an improvement and increased shelf-life or longevity there is a need for a pre-dosed applicator that does not need to be reactivated and that has long shelf-life or longevity.